The present invention is generally directed to a barbecue grill and stand assembly and, more specifically, to a barbecue grill having a collapsible stand that may be collapsed for ease of assembly and disassembly as well as portability.
Barbecue grills come in a variety of sizes and configurations, ranging from the very small and portable hibachi-type grills to the more elaborate gas-type grills. Whether large or small, simple or elaborate, barbecue grills are a mainstay of outdoor summer recreation.
Because of the popularity of barbecue grills and their common and popular use in venues outside of the backyard (e.g., parks and beaches), portable barbecue grills are known. For example, barbecue grills are known having collapsible or foldable stands or carts. However, such prior art designs are typically bulky and not easily foldable. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a barbecue grill having an easily foldable stand or cart. A further need exists for a barbecue grill assembly with a collapsible stand that collapses into a compact size for ease of transportation.
Generally, in accordance with the present invention, a barbecue grill assembly is provided that includes a collapsible or foldable support assembly or stand for moving the barbecue grill assembly between an upright position and a folded or collapsed position. In an exemplary embodiment, the collapsible or foldable stand is comprised of a first leg assembly comprising a pair of intersecting leg members pivotally connected to each other and pivotally mounted to a barbecue grill. A second leg assembly is provided comprising a second pair of intersecting leg members having the leg members pivotally connected to each other and also pivotally mounted to the barbecue grill. At least one leg member of each of the first pair and second pair of intersecting leg members has a pivot point along a length of the at least one leg member for folding the at least one leg member. The first pair of intersecting leg members and second pair of intersecting leg members pivot with respect to each other and the at least one leg member of each of the first pair and second pair of intersecting leg members fold along the pivot point to move the first leg assembly, the second leg assembly and barbecue grill between an upright position and a collapsed position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a tray is provided between the first and second leg assemblies for mounting a gas tank. The leg members of the first and second leg assemblies are pivotally connected to the tray at opposite sides and ends thereof.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, each of the intersecting leg members of each of the first and second leg assemblies includes a wheel and skid resistant foot/handle, respectively.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention a locking mechanism is provided for maintaining the barbecue grill assembly in the upright position.
The above and other features and aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.